


always

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Eddie is a Hufflepuff and Muggle Born, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Richie is a Slytherin and Pure Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Eddie felt his heart flutter and he nodded his head, pulling away completely and muttering the password to grant him access to the common room. He gave Richie a small wave as he stepped inside and closed the door over, exhaling roughly. He was so screwed.Richie let out his own breath as Eddie closed the door to the Hufflepuff common room and he ran a hand through his curls. There was no more denying it, Richie was in love with Eddie.And he was going to tell him.





	always

The bright sun cast down on the Black Lake, and the leaves of the trees rustled in the light breeze. Eddie Kaspbrak, sixth year Hufflepuff, muggleborn, sat outside in the sunshine, a book in his lap as he enjoyed his free time. It was Spring, which was Eddie’s favourite season. He loved the fresh blooming flowers, the growing leaves, the way the heat wasn’t cold but it wasn’t hot either. A lovely in between. Gone was the bitter mornings and the cold snow and Eddie couldn’t have been more glad, after all, he had missed being able to sit out in the open air.

He was brought out of his thoughts with the sound of a twig snapping behind him and Eddie held back a smile. Richie. Not a day went by when his best friend made it his mission to sneak up on Eddie, but Eddie was always one step ahead. “Don’t even think about it,” he muttered and a groan broke out through the trees as Richie appeared, a look of defeat on his face.

“Damn you Eddie Kaspbrak. I thought for sure I had you that time,” Richie sighed and took a seat next to Eddie, draping an arm over his shoulder and looking down at the book in his lap, “What’re you reading?”

Eddie tried to hide the way his heartbeat picked up as Richie pulled him close and he cleared his throat, “It’s a muggle book,” Eddie explained, holding it up so Richie could see the cover: _**To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee.**_

“Why would someone even want to kill a mockingbird, Eds?” Richie asked, confusion on his face. “I mean…what?”

Eddie let out a giggle at how oblivious Richie was to simple muggle things. Being a pureblood Slytherin meant that Richie had been deprived of a lot of simple muggle things. LIke fiction books by muggle authors. “No, no it’s a metaphor, the title. It’s told from a six year old’s point of view, Jean Louise Finch. Her father, Atticus is a lawyer asked to defend a man who is on trial for raping a woman.”

“Jeez Eds, that sounds…intense?” Richie asked, glancing down at the words.

“It’s actually very beautifully written, it’s one of my favourites.” Eddie held the book close to his chest, almost protectively as he looked up at Richie.

At that moment, Richie looked down and their eyes met just for a brief moment, “Maybe I can read it once you’re done?” Richie asked and Eddie slowly nodded his head, his hair flopping over his eyes and his breathing hitched as Richie moved his fingers to brush it out of his face gently.

“Yeah,” Eddie whispered, “Yeah you can read it after I’m done. Of course you can.” Slowly he got to his feet and packed his things up. If Richie were out here, it must mean it was almost time for lunch. “Lunch?”

Richie grinned and scrambled to his feet, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulders once more as they walked up the hill and back towards the castle.

* * *

“W-When are y-you going to tell Richie th-that you’re in lo-love with him?” Bill asked that night as they sat alone in the library. Bill was Eddie’s best friend and a sixth year Gryffindor. Bill was a pure blood wizard also, just like Richie, but he was more in tune with the way muggles live and one of his favourite subjects was Muggle Studies.

Eddie choked on the flavoured bean that he had popped into his mouth and stared at Bill with wide eyes, his cheeks flushing. He looked around the library to see if anyone had maybe overheard Bill’s words, but they were alone, “What the fuck, Bill?”

Bill laughed and shook his head, “O-oh come o-on E-Eddie. A blind m-man could s-see that y-you’re in l-love with h-him.” He flicked the page over in his book casually, as though he hadn’t just spoken out Eddie’s biggest secret to the library.

Yes, Eddie’s biggest secret. He was head over heels in love with Richie. His best friend Richie. Someone he could never have, no matter how much he wanted him. Richie had a bit of a reputation amongst his year about being a bit of a ‘player’. Eddie knew different though, he knew that it was just rumours spread by their classmate Greta because Richie wouldn’t be her date to the Yule Ball.

Normally, the Yule Ball only took place when the Tri-Wizard tournament was in play, but after much deliberation, Professor, and Headmistress McGonagall, had decided to make it an annual dance for the students of Hogwarts. Greta had asked Richie, as well as a few other students, both boys and girls, but Richie had turned each and every one of them down to go with Eddie instead.

As friends of course.

_Only as friends._

“You can’t say anything, Bill. To anyone. I mean it,” Eddie whispered eventually, burying his face into one of the textbooks. After a few moments of silence from his friend, Eddie looked back up to see Bill staring at him.

“Y-you’re i-insane,” Bill muttered and shook his head. He didn’t say anything more on the subject, focusing on his studies.

Eddie didn’t hang around for much longer after that, he packed up his things and left the library, walking back to the Hufflepuff common room with a weight on his shoulders that Eddie couldn’t see to shake.

“What do we have here?” The familiar drawl of Henry Bowers echoed from behind a pillar next to the door that lead to the common room. “A filthy little mudblood roaming the corridors at night, how _brave_ of you. Were you hanging out with s-stuttering B-Bill or were you swapping spit with your faggot boyfriend?”

Eddie was frozen in his place as Henry approached him, a disgusted sneer on his face. He didn’t answer his question, he _couldn’t,_ he couldn’t find the words to respond, not when he was alone and Henry could inflict any spell he wanted on him.

“I asked you a question _princess,”_ Henry hissed and unsheathed his wand from his pocket, letting it graze over Eddie’s neck and around to his throat. “If you don’t answer, I’ll make you. I’ll use the imperius curse and I’ll make you my bitch.”

“I was with Bill,” Eddie forced out, his breathing harsh and his limbs trembling in fear. Somehow, Henry being alone was much more frightening that when he was with his goons, Victor Criss and Belch Huggins. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Henry chuckled darkly, pressing the tip of his wand further into Eddie’s neck, “Scum like you shouldn’t be allowed to walk the corridors here. You shouldn’t even be given the _chance._ Mudbloods are filth, faggots are filth and unlucky for you, you are _both.”_

He felt the spell on Henry’s lips, and he closed his eyes as he prepared for it to hit him…but it never came. Instead, Henry’s wand was gone from his throat and a grunt left the bullies lips, causing Eddie to force his eyes open.

The scene that graced him was not one he expected. Henry was up against the wall, Richie’s wand pressed to his throat as Beverly Marsh and Mike Hanlon held him firm. Bev and Mike were also Slytherins, and Richie’s closest friends in his house. They were also very protective over Eddie.

“You stay the fuck away from Eddie Bowers, do I make myself clear? Next time I won’t hesitate,” Richie snarled before he backed away, making sure Henry was well out of sight before he turned to Eddie, taking his face in his hands. “Hey, hey Eds, you’re okay. That fucker didn’t hurt you did he?”

Eddie shook his head, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist, burying his head into his shirt as he sobbed, “N-No, no he didn’t hurt me. Just- just slurs that I’m used to.”

Richie growled again, body stiff, “I’ll kill him. Next time I see that fucker I’ll kill him. Those words, you should never be _used_ to hearing those words Eds, do you hear me?” He asked, cradling Eddie’s face once again and his thumbs brushing over his cheekbones.

His face was so close that Eddie could just push himself up on his tiptoes and press their lips together. It would be so _easy,_ so simple. Yet he refrained. Eddie cherished their friendship too much to risk ruining it with his feelings. So he swallowed and whispered, “I hear you, Chee. I hear you.”

Bev and Mike slowly disappeared down the steps, leaving the two oblivious friends alone, and heading back to the Slytherin dorm room. Richie pulled his hands away from Eddie’s face a few moments later and pressed a kiss to his hair, “Alright, off you go to bed, I’ll stay here until you’re safely inside.”

Eddie felt his heart flutter and he nodded his head, pulling away completely and muttering the password to grant him access to the common room. He gave Richie a small wave as he stepped inside and closed the door over, exhaling roughly. He was so screwed.

Richie let out his own breath as Eddie closed the door to the Hufflepuff common room and he ran a hand through his curls. There was no more denying it, Richie was in love with Eddie.

_And he was going to tell him._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part, there will be more so keep your eyes peeled!!! <3
> 
> come say hi on Tumblr @reddies-spaghetti


End file.
